


Boo's Delimma

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Facials, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: This wasn’t the first time Sunny Boo’s let her mind wander and think about if demons and the like were real. She was about to find out that they were indeed real. (Not my oc)





	Boo's Delimma

Sitting in her room and listening to her usual rock music, it was nothing unusual for the young girl that many just called Boo didn’t have a care in the world as she lay on her bed with her eyes closed. A smile came to her face as she brought a hand to her chest, starting to idly play with her breasts since she was home alone and had nothing to worry about. However, in the back of her mind, her interest in mythical things like demons, succubi, and magic started clouding the lewd things that filled her thoughts. Boo continued to tease her soft mounds, bringing her free hand down between her legs and starting to press her fingertips against her folds through the fabric of her underwear.   
  
A very quiet sigh left the woman’s lips as she didn’t hesitate to start enjoying herself, knowing she had plenty of time to spend on her body. But the young punk girl was more than happy to let soft moans slip out from between her lips, not feeling the gentle chill run along her spine that most associated with magic. Pulling her top down just enough to rest under her massive chest, she let her bust free before grabbing and kneading her soft mound once again. Louder and louder moans filled the room as Boo slipped her hand into her underwear, the girl’s back arched as she closed her eyes and quickly gave into the pleasure that was rushing through her body.   
  
She didn’t know why, nor did she really care, but Boo knew she needed it. The shy girl needed the rush of pleasure to wash over her and give her something to crave day in and day out, at least, until the thoughts that filled her mind started to leave her and she was left with was the physical feeling of bliss that coursed through her. A soft gasp left the girl as she felt a hand gently glide along her thigh, her eyes shooting open and seeing a dark and winged figure before her. She was able to see that the figure had bright red eyes, thick white hair, a long tail that swished back and forth in the air, and a bright smile on the feminine being’s face. “W-Who are you….?” Boo gasped quietly as the woman’s long tail snaked around her leg, holding it tightly as her long tongue slipped from between her lips.   
  
“My name’s not important.~” The figure’s voice was alluring, soothing, arousing, and slightly distorted all in one. “What is important, is that your desire has brought me here.” The figure brought the hand that was on Boo’s thigh to her stomach, lowering it until her hand wrapped around the massive cock that hung between her thighs. “And I don’t plan to leave such a gorgeous body like yours alone for the next few days.~” Before bothering to even wait for a response from the half-naked girl, the succubus used her tail to yank the girl until she was flat on her back. She immediately crawled onto the bed as quickly as she could and placed her massive member between the quiet girl’s soft breasts. “Oooh… You have such wonderful tits, girl!~ I’ll make you a deal!”   
  
“A-A deal…?” Boo didn’t know what to do in this situation, groaning and loving the warmth of the succubus’s body that radiated into her own. She had no idea why she loved it so much, maybe it was because this succubus was everything she had ever wanted in a partner and so much more at the same time. No matter the reason, the girl quickly realized she was biting her quivering lip to keep herself as calm as possible. Though, it didn’t help that she could feel the being’s heated balls resting against the underside of her chest. “What kind of deal?”   
  
“You make me cum, you keep your life. You fail to do so, and you become my personal servant for the rest of time. You know, the usual stuff.~” Licking her lips, the succubus started to gently grind her hips back and forth, making sure every single inch of her well-endowed shaft made it through Boo’s cleavage. “Who knows? If you do a good job, I might come back just to visit and fuck you.” The woman laughed loudly to herself as she ran a hand through the girl’s dark hair, gripping the back of her head and holding it in place as she continued to move. “We wouldn't want those soft looking lips to go to waste, now would we, dear?” As she moved, the being didn’t pause or hesitate as her body started heating up, her deep red eyes meeting the human’s as very soft and quiet pleasured noises started to leave her. It didn’t matter to her that she was sitting on her summoner’s arm and locking her hand in place between her legs.   
  
Though Boo’s eyes were wide in surprise and a slight amount of fear, there was clear arousal in them. She slowly started to open her mouth and happily struck her tongue out as she waited for the massive thing to push past her lips. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long until feeling the thick cock push into her mouth and a few inches into her throat, a soft gagging leaving her as the succubus stayed in place and forced her to get used to the feeling of the thing against her tongue. The human coiled her tongue around what she could of the being’s thick shaft, groaning happily as her fingers continued to dance along her folds, thumb starting to circle around her clit to tease herself. There was something odd about the taste that coated her tongue as the winged woman’s shaft moved along her tongue, something terribly and addictively delicious that made her want more in her life as she felt like she’d never be able to get enough. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to fail and become this succubus’s servant, always there to please her and get fucked on a possibly daily basis.

 

However, a moment later, the dark-toned woman chuckled and started moving her hips faster and faster, knowing the exact pace to take with people who were in need of someone as lustful as her in their lives. Boo certainly wasn’t the first woman in her conquest over the ages, and it never failed to make her cock twitch in excitement at the sight of their scared faces quickly becoming confused and then full of pleasure and lust for her shaft. It didn’t matter to the succubus if the women, or men, that she dominated were able to get her off or not, all but a few ever wanted her to leave when they were done. Maybe this gorgeous girl would surprise her again. Moving her hand from the back of the human’s head, the figure brought her tail up to the other girl’s breasts, gently starting to strike them and making her groan from the pain. “You’re going to have to learn how to love the pain if you ever plan for me to stick around, Princess.~”   
  
“B-Boo…” She spoke up, removing her lips from around the succubus’s shaft for only a moment before she was placing dozens of kisses on the tip. “My name is Boo…”   
  
“Boo, huh? Alright then, Boo.” The succubus smirked and slammed her hands on either side of her head, looking her straight in the eyes before starting to move her hips faster once again, deciding to cum and give the girl her life. “Then we’ll see if you can earn your life back from me.~” Every thrust she made into those pillowy mounds was another that made the winged figure fill the room with her moans and the sound of the bed creaking with the force of her thrusts. It felt so good and soft between this girl’s breasts, that it made her wonder exactly how the inside of her pussy felt. Each moan started to turn into a blissful scream that left the woman’s lips the faster she moved her hips, eyes never breaking contact with Boo as her nails dug into the sheets, starting to slightly tear them.   
  
It didn’t take long before Boo watched the first dribble of cum leave the succubus’s cock, a blissful gasp leaving her before she felt the rest of the being’s load splash against her face. Over and over again, rope after rope of thick, hot, gooey cum landed on her face as two of her fingers continued to piston in and out of her tight hole. It didn’t help that she was able to about to close her mouth from her gasp before feeling a few quick strings of cum land against her tongue and the back of her throat, prompting her to swallow them down and stop her fingers as a mild orgasm washed over her.   
  
“So, tell me, Boo. What do you say we have some more fun?~”


End file.
